Talk:Battlefield 4: Naval Strike
My bad Right then, I was on this page and noticed that it said this was released in Spring 2014, not releasing in Spring 2014. Naturally, I thought I would change it. You can see in the code it's pretty much identicall except when you view it there is no row for a release date! I've tried a few things but really I have to ask for some help. Sorry about this... I've never been very good with tables...Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC) "LEAK" I guess you noticed. "Accidentally leaked" and the apparent names. Never heard confirmation of it and leaks are not trustable and every one knows that. Editor is anonymous. But there's a BL link, and it seems "legit". What next?--(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 18:05, February 13, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 :Follow the BL link, it's legit. Since it was officially released by EA DICE, it's not a leak, it's absolutely fine. 18:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Here -- 18:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome :)) --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 18:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 Levolution possibilities on Wikipedia its says the islands which have almost no vegetation have intense monsoons and storms --Xeno126 (talk) 17:21, February 24, 2014 (UTC) New Weapons New Weapons: The only new gun shown in the recent pictures released by DICE looks to be like the Italian Beretta ARX-160. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_ARX_160, http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2014/09/1393618000-battlefield-4-naval-strike-hovercraft.jpg Meditatedgerm (talk) 17:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Possibly. Another user mentioned it possibly being the ACR as well. 22:47, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Did you notice the GI holding the gun with the right hand on the non-existent mag? :D But anyway, I do think that this is an ARX-160, the 24th maneuver Regiment of the Italian Alpini SF (which are stationed near my town) have been wielding these and I saw them last year at a show. --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 16:34, March 4, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 :Oh wow, you're right about him holding it from the magazine, lol. It reminds me of the two Marines in the BF3 screenshot, where the magazine was not even inserted, rather, in front of the magwell! :p Also, it is confirmed to be the ARX-160 (called AR-160 in-game). 21:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Last DLC by DICE last dlc for battlefield 4 made by dice. The dlc will now be made by EA los Angeles 16:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC)mrpringles Yes... unfortunately... Let's cross out fingers Danger Close can do a half decent job. At least the real DICE can now focus on the games problems.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 16:47, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Actually it is being made by DICE LA, a subsidiary of DICE so technically they are still making it. -- 17:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I also guess you forget that DICE LA developed Second Assault as well. -- 17:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) EALA ceased to exist. The studio got laid off, and Goodrich got moved somewhere else. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:05, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I know DICE LA did SA, and look how that fell short off greatness.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Not at all. SA is great -- 17:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) obviously, that's subjective... is your message system broken?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :What makes SA "short off greatness"? Aside from a few minor details that are otherwise unnoticeable/not cared for by the majority of players, I can't think of anything wrong with it. 17:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh... drop it. it's ok, I just feel it could be better...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:45, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I was asking how so? I'm interested in other's opinions. 17:48, March 26, 2014 (UTC) As me again latter, I'm starving and I rather use my energy to do some work then write an essay (no offence, it's just I get such a mental boost from hunger and I intend to use it on my homework.)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC)